<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Confession by QueenieLacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796083">A Good Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy'>QueenieLacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mindhunter (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A tiny bit of PDA, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Divorced!Bill, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Holden being awkward, Holden being oblivious, M/M, Making Out, Mentions Murder, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Unexpected Kiss, these idiots doubting themselves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Holden return to Vacaville to interview another killer and jealousy causes both men to address their true feeling for one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holden Ford/Bill Tench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re going to have to lean into the fact that you’re his type.” Holden commented as he looked over the file that he already knew by heart. </p><p>He’d been studying it religiously since he found out they were going to be granted access to the elusive Silas Lee Greenwood. He was a young, black male originally from Texas that made his way to California’s San Francisco area. There wasn’t much known about his life outside of the fact that his first murder happened one night in 1973. In the span of 5 years, Greenwood killed 13 men. All of his victims were white men, between the ages of 40-50, in good shape, and seemed to live a normal middle-class lifestyle. Most were married with children. The rest were recently divorced or coming out of a breakup. Many had military backgrounds as well, serving in the Korean War. </p><p>As Holden flipped through the pictures of his victims, he couldn’t help but notice the resemblance that each man had to Bill. Some were even the same height and weight as Bill, with a similar blue eye color. Holden swallowed hard as he thought about how easily Bill could have been one of his victims in an alternate life. </p><p>His recently divorced partner had been spending a lot of time at local bars, and they believed that was where Silas met his victims. Bill admitted to Holden that the house was too quiet now that Brian and Nancy were gone. The silence was unnerving to him despite the fact that he had a television set and radio to make noise for him. Holden would join Bill after work whenever he could, he’d take any excuse to be in the man’s presence. If Bill had been on the west coast, maybe he would have run into Greenwood instead.</p><p>When Bill didn’t respond, Holden looked over at him and saw the man giving him a look of annoyance while his cigarette dangled from his lips, threatening to fall onto his lap. “What? You can’t say these men don’t look like you.” Holden retorted and Bill let out a scoff.</p><p>“I know.” Bill took his cigarette between his two fingers and blew out smoke from his mouth. “Doesn’t mean I have to like the game plan.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not ideal but…” Holden trailed off and shrugged as he looked at Bill. He didn’t want the older man flirting with a killer and he certainly didn’t want some dirtbag making eyes at his-. </p><p>No, Bill wasn’t his...not in real life anyway. Bill was only his in daydreams and nighttime fantasies. Bill was only his when he was in his bedroom, with two fingers inside of him, pretending it was Bill making love to him or when he sat at his desk daydreaming about Bill and their future family with Brian and maybe a few more kids. </p><p>When Bill announced his divorce from Nancy, Holden had to stop himself from jumping with joy. He comforted Bill, like any good friend would, but he was joyous on the inside. Holden knew it was irrational to think that Bill would jump out of bed with Nancy and jump straight into his. He didn’t even know if Bill liked men but now that he was single, he at least had a chance. There were times when Holden felt like Bill was dropping hints that he was interested, but he also thought he was reading too much into it. Holden was worried that he was so in love with Bill that his mind was playing tricks on him, and giving him false hope. He didn’t want to screw up their friendship or professional relationship because he used the wrong head to make a decision. For the sake of their work, and their friendship, Holden kept his feelings to himself, wanting to wait for a clear sign from Bill that he was interested.</p><p>“Don’t you worry.” Bill’s voice brought Holden out of his thoughts. “I’ll turn on the charm.” He promised with a wink that made Holden blush and quickly look away. </p><p>The rest of the ride was a quiet affair as Holden studied some more while Bill drove them closer and closer to the prison. It was a place they’d visited so often that the building lost its scary luster. The two men were unamused as they moved past the security gate and parked in the visitors’ section. Holden grabbed the tape recorder and files before following Bill across the lot and into the building.</p><p>They knew the routine and were taking their guns off their waists before the guard could even ask. They scribbled their names on the releases before they were allowed further into the prison. A guard escorted them to the room that they interviewed Kemper in so many times before. Holden swallowed hard before moving over to the table and placing the tape recorder down.</p><p>“You gonna be alright?” Bill asked. He eyed Holden as he nodded wordlessly. He wasn’t going to pretend that he completely understood anxiety or whatever the hell Holden had, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about him. There hadn’t been any more incidents since the retirement party, but being here could bring up bad feelings.</p><p>Bill moved closer to Holden. “Hey.” Bill said softly as he placed a few fingers under Holden’s chin. He tilted the man’s head up and forced Holden to look him in the eyes. “I know you want to act tough, but you’ll tell me if you feel anything coming on.”</p><p>Holden felt his stomach do a flip as Bill grabbed at his chin. He imagined himself in a scenario similar to this, but they definitely weren’t talking about his mental health. “Bill, I’m fine-.”</p><p>Holden was cut off when he felt Bill’s free hand grip his hip and pull him a little closer. The hand on his chin moved to cup it. He felt his heartbeat speed up, and he was going to pretend that his cock didn’t just twitch in his pants.</p><p>“If you don’t feel right, you tell me.” Bill demanded, his voice deeper than normal. “And I’ll end the interview. No questions asked.” Bill explained and Holden nodded.</p><p>“Fine.” Holden managed to get out and Bill nodded. He seemed to notice he was in Holden’s space, so he dropped his hands and took a step back. Holden wanted to yell at him and tell him to come closer and touch him again, to put his hands on him and order him around some more, but he knew he couldn’t do that.</p><p>Bill cleared his throat. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>“And I appreciate your concern.” Holden answered. “I really do feel fine right now. If it makes you feel better, I have my Valium with me.” He explained and Bill nodded. </p><p>The duo looked up when they heard the bars opening and a guard walking in alongside the prisoner. Silas Greenwood was not exactly what they were expecting. The African American man was probably 5’10” and one seventy-five on a good day. His slicked back hair and glasses made him look like a University of California student on his way to class, not a stone cold killer. His caramel skin tone was unblemished and even with the prison jumpsuit, they could tell he was fit. They now understood why he had no problem getting men to go with him willingly. He was a good-looking, young man and any middle aged man would feel flattered by the attention he gave them. They would feel good about themselves, knowing they could get a young guy like this in bed. Little did they know, Silas was taking them to their grave.</p><p>Silas Greenwood gasped as he was brought into the room. “You two look exactly like what Eddie described.” His Texas accent drawled out as he looked between Holden and Bill, smiling at the men.</p><p>“Eddie?” Bill questioned. “You mean Ed Kemper?” He added before turning to the guard. “Can you remove the cuff?” The guard shrugged before doing as he was told. He undid the cuffs and then made his way out of the room.</p><p>“You would be right, handsome.” Silas answered and Holden felt his left eye twitch. Holden had to remind himself to stay professional.</p><p>Bill smirked. “Why don’t you start with Holden and I’ll get you something to drink.” Bill said and then walked over to the vending machine.</p><p>Silas nodded and walked over to the table. “What a gentleman.” Silas smiled as he sat down in the seat Holden pointed out. “It’s nice to know I can still pull a free drink out of someone.” He said to Holden. Holden just smiled, nodded and hit record.</p><p>“This is interview number one with Silas Greenwood. Vacaville.” </p><p>“So, you and Ed are friends?” Holden asked and Silas shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know if you can really have friends in prison, but Eddie would definitely be the closest thing to a friend.” Silas explained. “The others in here...are too stupid to change a lightbulb. Eddie is the only prisoner I can have a decent conversation with. We can talk about world events, the latest breakthroughs. You know, something other than tits and dick.”</p><p>Bill came back with sodas for all of them. He gave one to Holden before opening a can and giving it to Silas. “I guess chivalry isn’t dead.” Silas commented and Bill just shrugged. </p><p>“Was Ed a factor in why you chose to sit down with us?” Holden asked to take Silas’ attention off of Bill. “You’ve never given interviews before.”</p><p>Silas nodded. “Eddie said you two weren’t pushy. You were nice to him and let him tell his story.” Silas explained. “You see interviews on television and they always try to add things or take things away to make it more interesting, but not you two. You two just want the truth and I like that.” Silas shrugged. “And if Eddie was willing to fake a suicide attempt to get your attention, then I figured there had to be something to this.” He added and Bill looked over at Holden to see if there was any change in him. Holden nodded and swallowed hard, but Bill didn’t think a panic attack was on the horizon.</p><p>“Which is fucked up...wait can I swear?” Silas asked and Holden quickly nodded. “I hate it when people cry wolf like that. I had old partners that would say stuff like ‘I’ll kill myself if you leave’ and I would tell them to go ahead and jump off a bridge because I was done with them. Momma didn’t raise no fool. I don’t fall for tricks.”</p><p>“Speaking of your mother.” Bill cleared his throat. “I’m not sure if Ed told you how we interview, but we like to start off by going through your childhood and family life.”</p><p>Silas smiled at Bill. “I feel like I’m going to disappoint you on that front.”</p><p>Bill grinned. “You could never disappoint me.” He answered and Holden felt like he’d throw up if he kept watching Silas make eyes at Bill.</p><p>“I’m not like Eddie.” Silas started. “My mom wasn’t a prostitute. Dad didn’t abuse me or my siblings. I had a pretty normal childhood. I grew up on a ranch. We were the only blacks that owned their ranch, so of course the jealous poor white folks made up some rumors about my dad doing illegal things to afford it. None of it was true and those rumors got shut down really quick. I’m not exactly sure how because I was little when all of this happened, but I know that no one fucked with my mom in town.”</p><p>“You had a strong mother?” Holden asked and Silas nodded.</p><p>“She was street smart. She came from a poor family and knew how to survive. My father’s family wasn’t rich but when you compare them to other black families…” Silas shrugged. “One of my great great grandfathers was a white man and his son ended up being light enough to pass. He bought the land that the ranch is on and it’s been passed down ever since.” Silas chuckled. “But all black mothers are strong. You can’t be a weak black woman in America. You can’t be a weak black person in America. With everything that goes on, you'd end up killing yourself.” Silas answered. </p><p>“So you learned how to be tough at a young age?” Holden asked and Silas nodded.</p><p>“All black people get the talk at a young age.” </p><p>“The talk?” Holden questioned. “Sex?”</p><p>Silas chuckled. “No, sweetheart. Our talk is about our skin tone and how the world is going to treat us differently based entirely on something you have no control over. We’re told how to act and what to say so white folks aren’t offended because offended white folks call the police, and the police shoot first and ask questions later.” Silas explained. “I guess, in a sense, every black child has a fucked up childhood. That talk sobers you to the realities of the world and forces you to grow up a little early.” Silas shook his head. “But we’re not here to talk philosophy.” </p><p>“No, no. We can go where you want.” Bill explained. </p><p>Silas took a sip of his soda before continuing. “I’m the youngest for five. Two older brothers, two older sisters. Like I said, the household was normal. I can’t say that anyone in my family fucked me up. I do think my parents knew I liked men from a young age. My mom and dad always told me to thicken my skin, that people would say things but to not let it phase me. I always thought they were referring to racial slurs, but I think they meant homosexual slurs. By the time I got to high school, it was integrated and it was no longer cool to pick on the black kids for being black. They’d moved on to picking on fags.” Silas smiled. “It’s funny because those boys made fun of me because I was “soft“. If only they knew their beloved coach was just as soft as me.”</p><p>“How did you find out the coach was homosexual?” Holden questioned. </p><p>“The football coach.” Silas looked over at Bill. “He looked a lot like you. Mid-forties, well-built, military haircut and recently divorced.” Silas explained. “I started getting in trouble at school because the boys would call me a fag and then, I would break their noses. I injured their precious football players, so I ended up in detention...a lot, and coach Harrison was the detention teacher. I was in detention alone most of the time, so I decided to get close to him.”</p><p>“You instigated it?” Holden asked and Silas nodded.</p><p>“I would just listen to him.” Silas explained. “I could tell he just wanted to be heard and I encouraged him to vent...would you mind if I stood up? Stretched my legs? I’ll keep talking.”</p><p>Holden nodded. “Feel free.” </p><p>Silas stood up and stretched his arms over his head before speaking again. “I didn’t say much. I just listened and he opened up. He became vulnerable, so I started to get closer to him physically.” Silas walked around the table, past Holden and over to Bill. “I would tell him a sad story about being picked on and then I’d ask for hugs.” Silas explained and moved a chair so he could sit in front of Bill. “We hugged on one another and things became more and more physical until I was on my knees giving him a blowjob under the desk. He said he never ever had an orgasm that good, so he was hooked.”</p><p>”Was that what you wanted?” Holden asked. “For him to be...hooked?” </p><p>Silas ignored the question and leaned forward toward Bill and placed a hand on his thigh. “I think you’d like being with a man.”</p><p>Bill smirked as he struggled to not violently pull away from Silas’ touch. “Why would you say that?”</p><p>“You’re all tense. It’s been a while since you’ve been really pleased.” Silas started, using his other hand to rub along Bill’s forearm. “A woman isn’t going to know how to please you...Answer this question: Has a woman ever taken all of your dick down her throat?” He questioned and Holden’s eyes widened as he looked over at Bill. The older man looked so cool, calm and collected. His expression was stoic, as if Silas had just asked him about the weather. Holden was pretty sure he was blushing more than Bill and the question wasn’t even for him.</p><p>Bill smirked and shook his head. “No, but I’ve been told I’m rather large in that area.” Bill added and Holden almost choked on his own saliva at Bill’s answer.</p><p>“I can do that and you can fuck me as hard as you want.” Silas squeezed Bill’s thigh. “I think you’re the type that likes it rough, maybe even use your handcuffs on me and order me about.”</p><p>“Um, how long was your relationship with the football coach?” Holden quickly cut in. He gripped his pen as he looked over at Silas. He couldn’t stand the fact that he was squeezing Bill’s thigh and wanted to move his attention away from his partner.</p><p>“All throughout high school.” Silas answered, turning to look at Holden. “It wasn’t really a relationship. We fucked and that’s pretty much it. When I graduated, he was mad that I was going to go to school in California and live with my sister. He wanted me to stick around so he’d have access to me. It was flattering, but I got a full ride academic scholarship so I had to go.” Silas chuckled. “I’m pretty sure my mom and dad would have abused me if I turned down a scholarship like that.”</p><p>“But he didn’t take it well?” Holden asked and Silas nodded. “Did he threaten suicide?” </p><p>Silas smirked. “Eddie said you were very observant.” Silas answered. “Yeah, he did. He didn’t outright say he’d kill himself but he did the whole ‘I can’t live without you’ thing that’s supposed to be romantic.” Silas rolled his eyes. “I guess he couldn’t understand why I didn’t choose him.”</p><p>“So, you leave Texas for California.” Bill spoke and Silas nodded. </p><p>“I stayed with my oldest sister and her husband. She made it her mission to look out for me.” Silas chuckled. “Make sure I say out of trouble and graduate.”</p><p>“And you did that for two years.” Bill smiled back at Silas. “What happened? What made you change?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“The first murder wasn’t planned.” Silas started. “I mean, it wasn’t like how Eddie got those girls. I didn’t ride around town looking for someone to kill. It just happened.” Silas leaned in closer to Bill. “And it felt good.”</p><p>”What do you mean by good?” Bill questioned.</p><p>Before Silas could answer, a guard appeared at the bars. He unlocked them and stepped in. Silas clicked his tongue. “Aw, Joey. We were just getting to the good part.”</p><p>“Your friends will see you tomorrow.” The officer, Joey, said. “I don’t make the rules, I just follow them.” </p><p>Silas nodded. “Today was fun. I’ll see you tomorrow, handsome.” He gave Bill’s thigh a pat and a squeeze before standing up. He threw Holden a wink that Holden didn’t quite know what to make of, and walked over to the guard.</p><p>Holden nodded in Silas’ direction as he was shackled. “Silas Greenwood, interview 1, end.” Holden gave the time before stopping the tape.</p><p>They watched Silas walk out of the room before getting up and gathering their things. “That was interesting.” Bill said.</p><p>Holden just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, real interesting.” He responded and finished gathering up his things. </p><p>The duo made their way from the room and back to the front desk. They retrieved their firearms and signed one last release before walking outside. Bill quickly slipped on his shades as the hot California sun shined on them. Holden squinted, throwing his hand up to block some of the sun. They walked over to the car and threw all of their things in the back before slipping into the front seat.</p><p>The duo was quiet and until they left the prison grounds and were back on the highway, toward the hotel. “That was an interesting one.” Bill started the conversation. </p><p>“Yeah.” Was all Holden had to say in return. Bill raised his eyebrows at the response, but decided to let it slide.</p><p>“I’m still not sure what to make of him. I mean he’s obviously manipulative and wants to be in control but...” Bill explained with a shrug. “I guess we need to hear about the murders to really judge him but one thing is certain, he likes attention.”</p><p>“You sure liked his attention.” Holden mumbled under his breath but Bill still heard him. </p><p>“What did you just say?” Bill asked, wanting to make sure he heard Holden correctly. </p><p>Holden shrugged. He should drop it, leave the comment unexplained and just tell Bill he didn’t say a thing, but his jealousy wouldn’t let him. “You seemed to like the attention.” Holden said, looking over at Bill.</p><p>Bill took his eyes off the road for a second to look over at Holden. “Are you kidding me?” He questioned, bewildered by Holden’s comment. “You think I enjoyed all that? You think I enjoy knowing that sick fuck is going to get off on the thought of me?” </p><p>“You seemed to enjoy his touches and his flirting.” Holden hoped Bill couldn’t hear the bitterness in his voice. “It was like a love fest between you two.”</p><p>Bill rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. “Jesus Christ!” He exclaimed as he used one hand to flip the lid of the box and pull out a smoke.</p><p>“I know you’ve been lonely since Nancy left, but I didn’t think you’d stoop so low to fall for a killer.” Holden wanted to take back the comment as soon as it left his mouth. He felt his jealousy deflate into a small pit in his stomach that made him feel bad for what he said. It was an unnecessary low blow to the man across from him. </p><p>Bill shook his head. “The fact that you really think I like that son of bitch means I’m a damn good FBI agent.” Bill managed to light his cigarette while keeping control of the wheel. “You think I wanted him flirting with me? You think I wanted his hands on me?” He asked Holden rhetorically. “The only reason I didn’t violently reject him was because I kept imagining…” Bill trailed off as he took a drag of his cigarette. “Never mind.” </p><p>The rest of the car ride was silent with only the radio playing between them. Holden stared out of the window to avoid looking at the older man as he drove. He wanted to say something to Bill. He knew he should apologize, but no words seemed like the right ones. Holden opened his mouth many times only to close it before any sound came out. </p><p>Once they arrived at the hotel, Bill and Holden silently took their things out of the car and went inside. They rode the elevator up to their floor in an awkward silence and then hurriedly exited the elevator and went to their respective rooms.</p><p>Holden sighed once he was behind his locked hotel door. He dropped his things on the couch in the corner of the room and decided he needed a shower. He stripped himself of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He turned the water to its hottest setting before stepping into the shower. Holden felt like he needed to wash away the evidence of the day. He needed to wash away Silas and his jealousy for that matter. He had no right to be jealous in the first place. Holden reminded himself that Bill wasn’t his to get jealous over. He really needed to apologize and make things right with his partner. The last thing he needed was an awkward interview day with Silas tomorrow. </p><p>Holden thought of a nice way he could apologize and quickly rinsed off. He turned off the water and dried off as best he could before getting dressed in a plain white T-shirt and FBI issued sweatpants and tennis shoes. He grabbed his wallet and keycard before leaving the room.</p><p>He caught the elevator to the ground floor and left the hotel to walk across the street to the small gas station. He quickly found what he was looking for and took the six pack of beer that Bill liked to the cashier along with some snacks. He paid for everything and made his way back to the hotel. He rode the elevator back up to their floor and made his way to Bill’s room. Holden took a deep breath before knocking at the door.</p><p>It took a couple of seconds, but the door finally opened to reveal Bill. He’d taken off his tie and button-up, leaving Bill in his pants and white tank top undershirt that showed off his strong arms, and Holden had to stop himself from licking his lips at the sight. </p><p>“I bought beer!” Holden cringed at himself as he held the beer out for Bill to take. That wasn’t exactly what he’d planned to say in his head, but Bill didn’t seem to be too offended by his phrasing. “And snacks.”</p><p>The corner of Bill’s mouth turned upwards into a smirk. “You should of led with the snacks.” Bill joked and stepped out of the way so Holden could enter his room. </p><p>Holden quickly walked inside before Bill could change his mind. He placed everything on the small table in the room and opened the pack of beer, handing Bill one before taking one of his own. He sat down on the couch and watched Bill grab a bag of chips before moving to sit next to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Holden looked over at Bill. “I shouldn’t have made that comment and insinuated all of those things.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Bill said after he took a drink from his beer. “I used to worry about you and Kemper during interviews.”</p><p>“But you never punched me in the gut like I just did.” Holden sighed. “I just don’t want you getting hurt is all. I know he’s in prison, but still…” He trailed off. </p><p>“I appreciate your concern, but you don’t have to worry about me falling down that rabbit hole.” Bill reassured Holden.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Holden answered. “But, I have a question.”</p><p>“Go ahead?” Bill said before taking another sip of his beer.</p><p>“Who were you imagining when Silas was touching you? And flirting with you?” Holden asked and Bill let out a groan. “In the car you sa-.”</p><p>“I’m not telling you.” Bill sighed, but Holden didn’t accept that answer.</p><p>“Was it a movie star?” Holden asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“A singer?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Another famous person?” Holden questioned and ignored Bill’s eye roll and annoyed expression.</p><p>“Holden-.”</p><p>“Is it someone at work?” Holden asked and his eyes widened slightly when he heard the hitch in Bill’s breath and the slight change in Bill’s body language. The slight change in breathing and the slight tensing of his shoulders was enough of an answer for Holden. It was such a subtle change and if Holden didn’t do what he did for a living, he might have missed it. “It is someone at work!” Holden exclaimed, like he just struck gold.</p><p>“Drop it.” Bill didn’t look over at the younger man as he sipped his beer.</p><p>“Is it someone in the unit?” Holden asked.</p><p>Bill sighed and turned to look at Holden. “I’m not playing 20 questions with you.”</p><p>“Is it Wendy?” Holden watched as Bill’s face scrunched into a deep frown, as if he was disgusted by the question.</p><p>“Wendy? Wendy is like my little sister. Jesus Christ!” Bill took are large gulp of his beer before placing it on the small coffee table. “I’m about to kick you out of my room.” He quickly added, hoping it would stop Holden’s line of questioning.</p><p>Holden bit on his bottom lip as he contemplated his next guess. “Is it...Gregg?” Deep down, Holden knew what the answer to this question would be but wondered what Bill’s reaction to the question would be.</p><p>Bill slowly turned his head to look at Holden again. “Excuse me?” Bill’s voice was calm and all Holden could do was shrug under his heavy gaze.</p><p>“I-I mean...It’s possible and...I-you’re my partner, I-you don’t have to hide around me. I-I believe that we should be comfortable around one another...for the sake of our work.” Holden stuttered out. “There’s no judgement from me...well, I’d never judge you for being homosexual. I am judging you for finding Gregg attractive because Gregg is….uh, Gregg.” Holden explained and frowned at the mention of Gregg being seen as a sexual being.</p><p>Bill scoffed. “I am more offended by you thinking I could ever find Gregg attractive than you thinking I wanted to fuck a killer.”</p><p>Holden shrugged. “Well if you’re fantasizing about someone at work, I assumed it was someone in the unit. If it wasn’t Wendy, then it had to be Gregg or the intern that does most of the transcribing now and we’re never in the office long enough to say more than two words to her.” Holden explained his methodology to Bill. “By process of elimination, Gregg was the logical choice.” Holden noticed that throughout his explanation, Bill never got angry at Holden for thinking he was homosexual. This could just be a sign of Bill's confidence in his sexuality and their friendship or...</p><p>“Your logic is flawed.” Bill reasoned.</p><p>“Not really.” Holden argued. “We’re taught to work from the inside out in FBI training, and the unit is the closest ring around you besides Brian.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you forgot someone...” </p><p>Holden turned to look at Bill to ask another question, but he never got it out. Bill closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Holden’s. The younger man froze due to shock and surprise. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He’d dreamt of the moment since the day he met Bill, and it was finally playing out in a shitty hotel room in Vacaville. It wasn’t what he imagined, it was even better.</p><p>Holden finally reacted and threw his arms around Bill’s neck, pulling himself closer as he deepened the kiss. He felt Bill’s hands on his waist, grabbing at his shirt in an attempt to touch the skin underneath. </p><p>After a few seconds, Holden felt Bill’s weight start to shift toward him and Holden gladly leaned back. He managed to keep his lips on Bill’s as he laid back on the couch with Bill on top of him. His hands moved over Bill’s shoulders and down his strong arms to come to rest on Bill’s hips. Holden moaned into the kiss as Bill began to grind against him. He could feel the other man’s growing erection rub against his own, and he felt like he needed to get out of his clothes. It was way too hot in this room all of a sudden. </p><p>Holden was about to pull at Bill’s undershirt when the amazing kiss ended. Bill pulled back way too soon for Holden’s liking. “What? What’s wrong?” Holden wondered if Bill was having second thoughts. Was it him? Was it his kissing technique? Did Bill also dream about this moment and was not impressed?</p><p>“I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.” </p><p>“What?” Holden was still a little fuzzy from the breath-taking kiss, so he wasn’t completely following Bill’s logic. “How-.”</p><p>“I kind of just jump on you. Kissing you like that.” Bill interrupted and let out a sigh. “And I know you’d go along with it just to keep our research unit together. I-.” Bill explained and Holden couldn’t lie. He would do many things and go along with many things for their research, but this wasn’t one of them.</p><p>“No.” Holden shook his head. “No, Bill. I kept myself from saying anything in order to keep the unit together.” Holden explained and Bill gave him a confused look. “I want you to take advantage of me. Keep taking advantage of me.” Holden spelled out for Bill as his hand found the nape of Bill’s neck. “Please.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t say things like that.” Bill leaned in to press his forehead against Holden’s.</p><p>“Why not?” Holden wondered. “It’s the truth.” He pulled Bill in by the nape of his neck and tried to kiss him again, but Bill was quicker. Holden frowned when Bill rolled off the couch and stood to his feet. He thought the older man was having regrets and didn’t want this. </p><p>Instead, Bill surprised him by wrapping his arms around his hips and picking him up from the couch.</p><p>“<em> Oh. </em>” Holden wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist and his hands rested on Bill’s shoulders. The display of strength was unexpected but not unwelcome. It was a bit of a turn on...actually, it was a major turn on for Holden. He pressed his lips to Bill’s for a passionate kiss until they reached the bed. Bill placed him on the bed and Holden moved to lay his head on the pillows before Bill crawled between his legs. The older man was on a mission to get Holden naked as soon as possible, as if he were afraid Holden would change his mind at any moment. </p><p>Bill quickly removed Holden’s shoes and socks before turning his attention to the T-shirt. Holden raised his arms so Bill could easily peel it off. Bill tossed the shirt aside before focusing on the sweatpants. He hooked his fingers into the pants and Holden’s underwear and tugged at them. Holden raised his hips so Bill could pull his bottoms down in one motion. The pants and underwear joined the shirt on the floor and Bill turned back to Holden. He sucked in a sharp breath as he looked down at Holden’s body. One hand rested on Holden’s hip as the other slowly slid up Holden’s torso. “Look at you.” Bill breathed out. His free hand reached Holden’s chest and he moved off his straight path to pinch Holden’s nipple, causing the younger man to arch into his touch. </p><p>“Is it what you imagined?” Holden hid his insecurity behind a smirk. He worked out and tried to keep in-shape, but he’d never been very confident in his body. He often felt like he was too skinny or too fat, never just right.</p><p>“Even better.” Bill answered before leaning down to lick a long stripe up Holden’s torso, from his bellybutton to his nipples. Holden let out a low moan as Bill’s teeth grazed along the sensitive nub. Bill moved to the other nipple and gave it the same amount of attention.</p><p>“Bill.” Holden whined and moved his hips to try to cause some friction against his cock.</p><p>Bill shushed him. “You said I could take advantage of you.” He reminded Holden and kissed up Holden’s chest and along his collarbone.</p><p>Holden groaned. “Take advantage of me faster.” He pleaded and could feel Bill chuckling against his collarbone. He pulled back so he could look at Holden’s face. </p><p>“You want be treated like a slut?” It was a rhetorical question but that didn’t stop Holden from giving him a small nodded. “Fine.” Bill smirked and pulled back to sit on his heels. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the pile with Holden’s clothes. Bill then shimmer out of his pants and underwear so he was naked.</p><p>Holden bit his lip as he reached out and touched Bill. He may have been in his mid-forties, but his body didn’t look like it. He had muscles in all the right places and Holden already knew he was strong enough to lift him. His hands slid lower and lower down Bill’s body until Holden reached his private area.</p><p>“Damn.” Holden swore and wrapped his hand around Bill’s cock. “You weren’t lying. You are large.” Holden remembered Bill saying he was big in the interview, but he thought that was just to rile Silas up. He hadn’t expected Bill to actually be this big.</p><p>Bill let out a moan when Holden wrapped his hand around his cock and started to jerk him. He pushed Holden’s hand away before he lost himself in the pleasure. “Roll over.” He was running the show after all. </p><p>Bill decided Holden was taking too long and grabbed his hip, flipping Holden over onto his stomach. Holden let out a yelp as he landed ungracefully onto his belly. He could feel Bill’s large hands on his ass, grabbing at his cheeks and spreading them apart to catch glimpses of his hole. </p><p>“God, Holden.” Bill’s voice was rough and heavy with lust. “Watching you in those tight pants, moving around the office and bending over.” He breathed out. “Wanted this for so long.” </p><p>Holden moaned and pushed back into Bill’s touch. He wanted to tell Bill that he wanted him just as badly and that he’d wanted him from the first time he saw him, but he couldn’t think properly with Bill’s hands all over him. “Then take it.” Is what Holden managed to get out. “It’s yours.” He moaned and soon felt Bill spread his cheeks again. </p><p>“Oh my God.” Holden moaned when he felt Bill’s wet tongue against his hole.</p><p>Bill moaned against his hole. “You taste so good.” Bill dove back in, lapping enthusiastically at Holden’s entrance. </p><p>Holden allowed his eyes to close and his head to fall onto the pillow. He was afraid that when he opened his eyes again, Bill wouldn’t be between his legs. It would have all been another intricate fantasy. To calm his anxiety, he reached behind and placed his hand on top of Bill’s head to ground himself and remind himself that this was real. Bill took the action as a sign of encouragement and pressed his tongue inside of Holden.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!” Holden almost came off the bed when he felt Bill’s tongue slip past the tight ring of muscle and forced its way inside of him. Bill grabbed his hips to keep him firmly in place.</p><p>“Don’t move. I’m not done.” Bill grunted out before going back to eating Holden out, wrapping his lips around his lover’s entrance and lightly sucking. Holden held onto the sheets tightly and buried his face into the pillow to muffle his loud moans and whimpers. Holden wasn’t sure if it was his excitement or Bill’s tongue skills, but he felt his cock dripping precum against his stomach and it felt like he was close to orgasm. </p><p>Bill gave Holden’s entrance one last lick before pulling back, much to Holden’s displeasure. “No, m’close.” Holden whined and pushed his ass back toward Bill to entice him further. </p><p>“Look at you.” Bill grabbed Holden’s ass and spread his cheeks. He moved forward to slide his cock between them. Bill leaned forward until his chest was against Holden’s back. He reached under Holden and grabbed his leaking cock as he rutted against his ass. “I can’t wait until we get home.” His lips next Holden’s ear as he spoke. “And I get you in my bed.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Holden moaned as Bill started to stroke his cock. “What are you going to do with me?” </p><p>He felt Bill smirk against his ear. “I’m going to lay you across my bed and thoroughly wreck that pretty hole of yours.”</p><p>“Bill.” Holden tipped his head back and Bill took advantage of the position to latch onto his neck, leaving marks and love bites. Holden could feel Bill’s cock between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole. Sometimes the tip would push against his entrance, catching there until Bill raised his hips slightly and pushed past it. </p><p>“I feel your cock at my hole.” Holden moaned out.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just put it in me now?” Holden raised his hips slightly off the bed to press back against Bill. He wanted to be wrecked and as much as Bill wanted to oblige him, he didn’t have any supplies and he wasn’t about to hurt his young lover. </p><p>“So used to getting your way.” Bill nipped at Holden’s shoulder, leaving more marks on the pale skin. He took his free hand and smacked Holden on the ass. “You’ll get what I give you and you’ll like it.”</p><p>Holden gasped. His ass cheeks tingle after the slap and felt warm under Bill’s hand. He felt Bill’s other hand start to quickly stroke his cock as Bill rutted against his backside at a faster pace. He wanted Bill to fuck him, but he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Bill, l-I’m close.” Holden warned, his hips moving to thrust into Bill’s hand. </p><p>“Cum for me, baby.” </p><p>It didn’t take much more from Bill to get Holden over the edge. Holden’s mouth fell open to let out a silent scream. His muscles clenched and his stomach quivered. His cock twitched in Bill’s hand and he could feel some of his cum hit his belly. Bill stroked him through his orgasm while chasing his own. Holden felt his muscles slowly begin to relax as Bill found his own release.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!”</p><p>Holden could feel Bill’s release on his lower back and between his cheeks. Bill breathed heavily against his next and he could feel Bill’s muscles twitching slightly as he laid on top of him. He didn’t care that Bill’s weight was starting to feel heavy or how messy the cum was on his backside. They were proof that this experience was real.</p><p>Bill recovered from his orgasm, pulled his hand away from Holden’s cock and moved off of the younger man. He kneeled between Holden’s legs and put his cum covered hand in his mouth. He greedily licked Holden’s cum from his fingers. “All of you taste good.” He mumbled before getting off the bed. “Don’t move.”</p><p>“I don’t plan to.” Holden called out. He could hear Bill move across the room and then heard water running. It wasn’t long before the water turned off and he heard Bill shuffle across the carpet again. He let out a low moan when he felt a warm towel on his lower back and between his ass cheeks.</p><p>“Roll over so I can get your front.” Bill spoke softly and let out a chuckle at Holden’s groan.</p><p>“But I’m comfortable.” </p><p>“You won’t be saying that in thirty minutes.” </p><p>Holden conceded that Bill had a point and slowly rolled over onto his back. He looked up at the older man as the warm towel swept across his belly. Bill finished cleaning him and looked up to meet his eyes. Holden felt shy and vulnerable all of a sudden, as if Bill hadn’t just dry fucked him. “Hi.” He inwardly cringed. Why did he have to be so fucking awkward?</p><p>Bill smirked. “Hey.” He responded before leaning down to kiss Holden. Bill pulled away to toss the used towel in the bathroom before going back to the bed. He sat on the bed, back against the headboard, and grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. He pulled one free and put it between his lips. He grabbed his lighter and lit up, taking a long drag.</p><p>“Damn.” Holden breathed out. He was sure that was the best orgasm he’d ever had.</p><p>“Yeah.” Bill agreed, blowing the smoke off to the side so it wouldn’t bother Holden. </p><p>Holden turned onto his side so he could look at the other man. He propped his head up onto his hand while reaching out with the other hand to touch Bill, fingers ghosting over the other man’s thigh. He still had trouble believing this was real, that everything actually happened. He had to keep touching Bill to convince himself.</p><p>“So…” Holden looked away from his fingers and up at Bill. “How long...when did you-.”</p><p>“The moment I met you in the cafeteria.” Bill answered the question before Holden found the right words to form it. Holden’s eyes widened slightly. The answer surprised him. He figured Bill started to see him in a different light after the divorce, or maybe a few months before, but certainly not that early.  </p><p>“So I wasn’t the only one.”</p><p>Bill nodded. “I’ve been lying to myself since I was fifteen. I thought I could keep lying when I met you but…” Bill took another drag of his smoke. “It was more than just a simple attraction. I couldn’t shake the feelings, the daydreams, the fantasies...I had to take a chance on you.” </p><p>Holden flexed his fingers before curling them around Bill’s thigh. “I never thought this was possible...between us. Sometimes I felt like you were dropping hints, but I didn’t want to read too much into it. I didn’t want to be let down.” Holden admitted and gave Bill’s thigh a firm squeeze. The motion made him think of Silas and how he grabbed Bill here. “I don’t want to go back to Vacaville to interview Greenwood.” He frowned as he looked at Bill’s thigh, the thigh Silas had fun touching and caressing.</p><p>Bill laughed, taking his cigarette between his fingers. “Scared he’s gonna steal me away?” He joked.</p><p>“He touches you.” Holden stated and looked up at Bill. “I don’t like that.”</p><p>“Me neither. Come here.” Bill took a drag of his cigarette and held out his hand. Holden sat up and moved over to lay his head on Bill’s shoulder. “Tomorrow, I’ll set boundaries.” Bill promised as he wrapped his arm around Holden. “Our research is too important to not go back.”</p><p>“I know.” Holden sighed. Bill was right. Their research came first. He hid his feelings all this time to keep their unit from suffering. He could spend a few more hours with Silas and watch him drool over his man. “I’ll be professional.” Holden promised.</p><p>“I’m not worried about you.” Bill put his cigarette out on the ashtray that was placed on the nightstand. “But enough about him. We need to call the airline.” </p><p>Holden raised his head from Bill’s shoulder in time to see the other man opening the bedside drawer and pulling the phone book out. “Why?” Holden questioned as Bill flipped open the yellow book.</p><p>“We need to change our flight.” Bill turned away from the book to look at Holden. “I want to leave right after our interview.” </p><p>“In a hurry to get home?” Holden wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist and Bill hummed in response. “Got important plans?” He teased, a chuckle slipping from his lips as he watched Bill flip through the massive phone book.</p><p>“Yeah.” Bill breathed out. “Those plans involve me not letting you out of my bedroom for the entire weekend.” He said and handed the book to Holden. “Now, read Delta’s number to me.”</p><p>“Why don't you grab your glasses?” Holden took the book and watched Bill grab the phone that was on the nightstand.</p><p>“Do you really want me to leave the bed?” </p><p>Holden took a moment to think about it before speaking. “It’s 1-800….” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill and Holden return home to properly consummate their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly smut and was born out of self-indulgence lol. The Bill/Holden smut that no one asked for, but you’re getting it so enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holden hummed to himself while he set up the tape recorder, popping a new tape in for their interview. He was about to test the recorder to ensure it was working when he felt Bill’s hand on his shoulder. Holden noticed that Bill seemed to be having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. </p><p>It began with the car ride to the prison. Bill took the hand that was closest to Holden and placed it on the other’s forearm. His hand then moved to Holden’s thigh, squeezing and rubbing the muscles there before taking Holden’s hand in his. Holden couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face while Bill held his hand for the rest of the drive. He only let go when they arrived at the prison’s gates. </p><p>As they moved through the prison, Bill would brush against him. Hands and arms bumping against each other as they walked. Bill almost put his hand on Holden’s back while the guard unlocked the interview room, but he was able to stop himself. Now that they were alone again, Bill was back to touching him. </p><p>“You know there’s cameras in here.” Holden warned. In a prison, you were never truly alone. Someone was always watching.</p><p>Bill shrugged. “It’s not like I’m gripping your ass.” Bill dropped his hand from Holden’s shoulder and started to move away. “Just patting my coworker on the shoulder.”</p><p>“I didn’t say you had to leave.” Holden looked away from the recorder to look at Bill. The other man was grinning and shook his head. Bill moved back over to Holden, invading his space to whisper in his ear. </p><p>“This is why I call all the shots.” He whispered, his hand going to grab Holden’s elbow. His fingers rubbed back and forth across Holden’s elbow before gripping it properly. A faint blush began to form on Holden’s cheeks as he remembered Bill saying something to that effect last night. </p><p>“You only think you do.” Holden turned away from Bill and started to fiddle with the recorder again. “It’s cute, really.” He further teased and heard Bill scoff.</p><p>“You really don’t know when to quit, huh.” Bill moved in a bit more, bringing him slightly closer to Holden. “I think I know how to keep you quiet.”</p><p>Before Holden could answer, the telltale sound of jingling restraints coming down the hall interrupted their moment. Bill released him and walked away from him toward the soda machine. Holden took a deep breath and closed his eyes to clear his mind. His eyes opened once he heard the loud click of the bars being opened. </p><p>Holden turned around to see Silas standing a few feet from him. The guard was taking off the restraints so Silas could move freely while they interviewed him. He watched Silas thank the guard and pat him on the shoulder before the murder turned his attention to him. </p><p>“Hi there.” Silas greeted Holden as he crossed the room. </p><p>“Hi.” Holden returned the greeting. He motioned for Silas to take a seat in the plastic red chair at the head of the table and Silas takes a seat.</p><p>“Hey, handsome.” Silas greeted Bill as he approached the table with three sodas. Bill opened the soda and placed it in front of their interviewee while said interviewee made eyes at Bill. Holden made a fist with both hands and rolled his eyes at the display. He wanted to tell Silas to stop flirting with his guy, but he had to keep it together. He took in another deep breath and let out it before sitting down for the interview.</p><p>“How was your night, Silas?” Bill asked, wanting to make it seem like he really cared about the murder. </p><p>Silas shrugged. “As good as it could be in jail. It’s just the same old routine.” He answered. “It looks like your partner had a fun night.” Silas wiggled his eyebrows as Bill’s face morphed into confusion.</p><p>Holden’s hand hovered over the tape recorder. He was about to start the session when Silas made the comment about him having a good night. “Excuse me?” Holden pulled his hand back to wait for Silas’ answer. How could he possibly know what he did last night? Maybe he was doing this to get under his skin. Silas seemed to have a knack for annoying people.</p><p>“There’s a hickey on your neck.” Silas smirked and pointed out the small dark mark on Holden’s neck. “On the left side, right there.” Holden’s collar only covered a portion of the hickey, leaving a bit peeking out and greeting the world. Holden’s hands flew up to his collar to adjust it. He tried not to throw Bill an accusatory look as he pulled his collar up. </p><p>“You don’t have to hide it.” Silas watched Holden pull his collar up. “We’re all adults here.” He shrugged. “Who did you find to sleep with? Was it a prostitute?” He wondered. Holden rolled his eyes at the murderer after fixing his collar. </p><p>“It really isn’t any of your business.” Holden said through gritted teeth. Silas waved the comment off and continued talking.</p><p>“No, a FBI agent wouldn’t dare pick up a prostitute especially so far away from home. You don’t have the connections out here to get you out of trouble if things went wrong.” Silas reasoned. “Someone you met at a bar? Yeah, you and handsome went for a drink after the interview and you saw a girl across the bar…” Silas trailed off, smirking when a thought popped into his head. “Or maybe it was someone closer to home.” Silas looked between Bill and Holden, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bill rolled his eyes while Holden let out a pretend scoff that he would admit could have been done better, but neither man denied the accusation.</p><p>“You didn’t deny it.” Silas pointed out to both of them.</p><p>“We don’t have to answer your questions.” Bill reasoned. “We ask, you answer. That’s how this works.”</p><p>“Let’s start the interview.” Holden swallowed hard, hoping no one heard it. Silas was better at reading people than they originally thought, but he didn’t want to talk about his sex life with a serial murderer. Holden reached for the recorder again but Silas reached out and placed his hand on top of his, stopping his hand in mid-air.</p><p>Silas looked over at Bill and smiled. “Was it just as good as how I described?” He asked. Holden held his breath as he looked between Silas and Bill. Silas’ smile was like a 100 watt lightbulb while Bill’s face was ice cold. The contrast between the two was slightly unnerving for Holden and he could feel a bit of anxiety bubbling beneath the surface. Holden opened his mouth to speak, to say something...anything, but Bill beat him to the punch.</p><p>“Holden, let’s start the interview.”</p><p>Silas gave Bill a smug smile before shrugging his shoulders. “...you’re welcome.”</p>
<hr/><p>The flight back home went about as smoothly as it could, in terms of the actual flight and whatever was happening between Bill and Holden. Bill still had a problem keeping his hands to himself, but no one seemed to notice or just decided to mind their own business. Bill would tap Holden’s knee and grab at his forearm to get his attention while they went over some of the details of the Greenwood interview. </p><p>Holden hadn’t realized he fell asleep until the plane touched down in D.C. and his eyes flew open. He found himself leaning against his older lover. He quickly straightened up and looked over at Bill. He was still reading the newspaper while the stewardess came over the loudspeaker with their baggage claim information. Holden rolled his neck to work some of the kinks out. He slowly tilted his head to the right to stretch out his neck. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, Bill folding his newspaper before turning his head to stare at him.</p><p>“What?” Holden asked, expecting a sarcastic or smart ass comment.</p><p>“I did a good job on that hickey. It hasn’t faded at all.” Holden was glad this flight was half full and there was no one directly in front or behind him. With his head tilted, the hickey on the left side of his neck was on full display to Bill. He could feel the blush forming on his cheeks and quickly tilted his head back up so he could look at Bill. </p><p>“Let’s work on leaving them in...less visible places.” Holden recommended and the suggestion made Bill chuckle. He patted Holden on his knee and gave him a nod.</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>Bill and Holden quickly exited the plane once it was parked at the gate and made their way to baggage claim. The duo impatiently waited for their luggage to be brought up through the carousel. Bill thought he was going to have to turn into his mother and complain to someone, but the bags finally began to circle around the carousel. Their bags were some of the first to come around. It was probably due to the FBI decal they had on each bag. Both men silently thanked god for the stupid stickers as they grabbed their bags. </p><p>They left the airport without issue and walked across the parking lot to Bill’s car. They threw their luggage in the trunk before hopping into the car. Holden got comfortable in the passenger seat while Bill patted each pocket until he found his keys. Bill put the keys in the ignition and started the car. The engine turned over and Holden thought Bill would pull out of the park lot like a race car driver. Instead, Bill reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, grabbing one and tossing the pack on the seat. He placed the cigarette in his mouth before taking out his trademark silver lighter, but Bill didn’t light up. Holden watched Bill let out a deep breath as his free hand tightly gripped the steering wheel.</p><p>“You want me to take you home?” Bill finally spoke and Holden was confused by the question. He was pretty sure Bill was going to take him back to his place and fuck him six ways from Sunday. Did he read this incorrectly? Holden took stock of Bill again. The older man wasn’t looking at him and Holden could tell Bill was tensing up, as if he was bracing for…</p><p>Oh...Bill was giving him a way out.</p><p>Bill asked if Holden wanted to go home, but that wasn’t the real question. No, he was really asking if Holden wanted to get off this ride. He could drop Holden off at his place and they could pretend like what happened in the hotel room was a single moment of weakness that would never happen again. Holden would get married to a nice girl that he really wasn’t in love with. He doubted Bill would get remarried, but he didn’t think Bill would have any trouble getting dates.They would repress their true feelings and move forward as coworkers and friends only. </p><p>That seemed like an awful life.</p><p>Holden slid across the seat, so he was right next to Bill. He reached out and took Bill’s lighter from him.</p><p>“What are you-.” Bill was cut off when Holden flicked the lighter open. He rolled the spark wheel and fire appeared from it. Holden leaned against Bill as he raised the lighter to the cigarette and made sure it was lit before closing the lid. </p><p>“You talked a big game in California.” Holden started and placed Bill’s lighter back in his shirt pocket. “Now, you have to back it up. I know what you’re trying to do and you’re not getting out of that.” Holden pressed a kiss to the corner of Bill’s mouth, careful to avoid the cigarette, and slid back into the passenger’s seat. </p><p>Bill cracked the window before putting the cigarette between his two fingers. He blew out the smoke before putting the car in reverse and backing out of the parking spot. “For the record.” Bill began. “I always back up my talk.”</p><p>Holden shrugged, smiling at Bill. “We’ll see.”</p><p>The rest of the ride was silent beside the deep voice of the radio DJ. Bill kept his hand on Holden’s thigh, squeezing him there ever so often. Holden stared out of the window, watching the streetlights as they passed by. He didn’t trust himself to look at Bill, he knew he would try to climb onto his lap. The last thing they needed was a major accident on the highway.</p><p>It wasn’t much longer before they turned into Bill’s driveway. The older man threw the car in park and the couple quickly got out of the car. They grabbed their bags and shuffled to the door. Holden felt like he should make a joke about how eager they were acting, but his brain couldn’t form one as he watched Bill unlock the door and push it open.</p><p>Bill allowed Holden to enter the house first. Holden stepped inside and felt like he was stepping inside a forbidden world of sorts. He could remember when the walls were filled with pictures and decorative pieces that put you on notice that there was a woman of the house. Now, the walls were mostly bare and Holden noticed a difference in some of the furniture as he stepped into the hallway. He didn’t have time to look around though. After hearing the door close behind them and the lock click into place, he felt Bill’s fingers wrap around his wrist. He was spun around and Bill was on him before he fully processed his movements.</p><p>Bill brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Holden’s reaction time wasn’t the greatest but after a few seconds, he returned the kiss with equal passion and eagerness. Both men dropped their bags in the hallway so they could get their hands on one another. They pulled at each other’s shirts and pushed off each other’s jackets.</p><p>“Come on.” Bill mumbles when the pulled apart due to lack of oxygen. He took Holden’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Holden swallowed hard as he crossed the bedroom threshold. He thought he would feel wrong, or at least awkward, in this room. A room Bill had shared with Nancy for so many years, but it didn’t feel wrong. Holden felt at home. </p><p>They were on each other again, like moths to a flame, once they arrived in the bedroom. Holden forced Bill to back up towards the bed as they kissed, losing pieces of clothing on the way. Bill’s legs finally hit the bed and Holden pulled back from the kiss. He placed both hands on Bill’s naked chest and pulled him down onto the bed. They older man sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Holden with anticipation. </p><p>Holden didn’t exactly know where all of this confidence had come from as he sank to his knees. He’d always been a bit insecure when it came to sex, never feeling like he could truly satisfy his partner, but there was something about the way Bill was looking at him right now, like he personally hung the moon and stars in the sky, that made him feel unusually good about himself.</p><p>Holden slowly slid his hands up Bill’s clothed thighs until he reached his belt buckle. Wanting tease, he took his time in undoing the belt and earned himself a smart-ass wisecrack from Bill.</p><p>“I can stop.” Holden retorted, smiling when the grin fell from Bill’s lips. He finally got the belt undone and worked on his pants, releasing the button and pulling down the zipper. Holden reached into his boxers and pulled out his prize. Bill’s cock was already incredibly hard and Holden hadn’t done anything to the man. The tip already leaking. Holden worked his hand up the shaft to squeeze the tip, collecting a bit of the precum on his finger. Without thinking, he put his finger in his mouth and heard Bill moan loudly as he tasted him. </p><p>“You’re so hard for me.” Holden reached out and wrapped his fingers around Bill’s girth, slowly stroking up and down the shaft. Holden moved his hand up as he leaned in to lick around the base. He could feel Bill tense up as he licked and sucked at the base of his cock. He moved his hand and dragged his tongue along the underside of Bill’s cock, following the thick vein up to the thick tip. He swirled his tongue around the tip a few times before opening his mouth and closing his lips around Bill’s cock.</p><p>Holden’s head bobbed up and down as he sucked Bill off. He wrapped his hand around the portion he couldn’t fit in his mouth and stroked it. Spit dripped from his mouth, getting Bill’s cock wet, as he took as much of Bill down his throat that he could. He gagged a few times, making his eyes water, and would hum every so often to make Bill’s cock twitch against his tongue. He just hoped he was doing a good job for his lover.</p><p>“Jesus!” Bill exclaimed. Holden’s warm, wet mouth felt so fucking good around his cock. He gripped the bed sheets and gritted his teeth, enjoying the sensation of Holden’s tongue dragging along the underside of his cock. It felt like he was in heaven when Holden took more of his cock into his mouth and gagged on it. It took all of his willpower to keep his hips from moving and fucking Holden’s sexy mouth. Holden was so good at this and fuck, he wouldn’t last if Holden kept this up.</p><p>“Stop, Stop.” Bill reached down to grab the base of his cock while Holden pulled off with a pop.</p><p>“Was it bad?” Holden asked before wiping his slightly swollen lips with the back of his hand. He looked away from Bill and breathed heavily as he readied himself for ridicule and possibly rejection. It shouldn’t even hurt. He was used to it by now.</p><p>“No. It was good.” Bill shook his head, eyes closed as he concentrated on not cumming. “It was too good. You almost made me cum.” </p><p>Holden’s head whipped around to look at Bill. He was sitting on the bed, eyes closed, and squeezing the base of his cock. The tip of his cock had spilled copious amounts of precum. Holden grinned at Bill’s reaction. “Have I reduced you to a horny teenage boy?” Holden rubbed along Bill’s thighs.</p><p>Bill opened his eyes and scoffed. “Take your clothes off and get in bed.” </p><p>Holden smirked as he stood up. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes, matching Bill’s pace as the other man quickly stood up from the bed to get naked. They made a large pile of clothes on the floor before hopping onto the bed. Holden laid down first but Bill was right on his heels. The older man crawled on top of Holden and kissed him, both moaning as their cocks touched and slid against each other.</p><p>As they kissed, Bill reached between Holden’s legs to circle his entrance with his finger. He felt Holden shiver underneath as he teased him. Holden pulled back from the kiss and let out a low moan when Bill’s lips found his neck.</p><p>“Bill…” Holden gasped. “Wait, I need-Oh God-I should tell you something.”</p><p>Bill pulled away from Holden’s neck to look into Holden’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“I’ve never…” Holden felt his cheeks heat up with a blush as he struggled to find the right word. He shouldn’t be embarrassed. It’s not like he was naked or anything. “I mean I’ve been with guys before. I’ve just never…”</p><p>“You’ve never been penetrated.” Bill finished for him and Holden nodded. He hoped that wasn’t an issue. Holden knew some guys didn’t have the patience to mess with virgins. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot.” Bill surged forward and kissed Holden passionately, causing Holden to moan. He pulled back so he could open his nightstand and grab a jar of Vaseline. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” Bill winked before kissing down Holden’s body until he reached his lover’s entrance. He made Holden bend his knees and pull them to his chest, exposing his hole and raising his hips. Bill gave no warning before pressing his tongue to Holden’s entrance.</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” Holden’s head fell back onto the pillows and he felt his muscles beginning to relax as Bill lapped at his hole. He could feel Bill’s tongue swirl around and around, then back and forth across his entrance before wrapping his lips around it and sucking lightly. Holden gripped the sheets and his eyes fell close. “Bill…” Holden’s hand found the back of Bill’s head, silently encouraging his partner.</p><p>The tight ring of muscle finally relaxed enough for Bill to push his tongue inside of his young lover. He moaned at the taste and felt Holden shiver. Bill used his tongue to fuck Holden, opening him some while pleasuring him. He had to grab Holden’s hips to stop him from squirming.</p><p>“Bill, please.” Holden moaned. “I want you in me.”</p><p>Bill slowly pulled back from Holden’s entrance. “You think you’re ready?” He asked and Holden nodded, biting his lower lip. Bill grabbed the jar of Vaseline, opening it and scooping some on to his finger. He pressed his index finger to Holden’s entrance. “Breathe.”  Bill ordered and then pressed his finger inside of Holden.</p><p>Holden did as he was told, breathing in and quickly pushing the air out of his lungs when Bill’s finger slid inside. The feeling was initially weird to Holden, nothing like he’d ever felt before. There was a bit of a stretch but it wasn’t painful. It wasn’t until Bill started to move his finger that he started to feel some pleasure. Bill slowly used his finger to fuck him, thrusting in and out at a nice pace.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Holden yelled, damn near jumping off the bed when Bill’s finger collided with something inside of him that made his toes curls and his eyes roll. “Oh, what was-Oh, God-what was-Bill!” Holden couldn’t get his question out due to Bill pressing against that spot every time he tried to speak.</p><p>“That is your prostate, baby.” Bill grinned as he pulled his finger from Holden. He gathered more Vaseline onto his fingers before pressing two inside of his lover.</p><p>Holden was well aware of the male biology and knew all about men having a prostate and what it was for, but he never guessed it would bring him pleasure like this. If he’d know this, he would have crossed this line long ago. He gasped when two fingers pushed inside of him. He rolled his hips to grind down on the fingers that were gently stretching him open. “Come on. Fuck me, Bill.” Holden moaned out. “M’ready.” He impatiently added. </p><p>“You’ll tell me if it hurts.” It wasn’t a question, but Holden nodded anyway. Bill knew how Holden aimed to please and didn’t want him injured unnecessarily. Bill pulled his fingers from Holden, dipping them in the Vaseline and rubbing it onto his cock. He moved to line up with Holden’s entrance, tossing the other man’s legs over his hip joints, and slowly pressed inside.</p><p>Holden and Bill gasped when the thick tip of Bill’s cock finally slid inside. Holden reached out and grabbed onto Bill’s biceps to keep himself grounded as his lover pushed in further. “Shit…” Holden and Bill swore under their breath. </p><p>“You okay?” Bill asked through gritted teeth and Holden quickly nodded. “I’m halfway in.”</p><p>“Halfway?” Holden exclaimed and let out a moan. “God, you’re huge.” </p><p>Bill leaned down to kiss Holden as he pushed in further, distracting the younger man as he bottomed out. Holden broke the kiss once Bill was fully inside of him, gasping at the feeling of being so full and stretched out. He loved it. “Please, move.” Holden rolled his hips for emphasis and Bill gladly complied. He slowly pulled before thrusting back inside.</p><p>“Damn, you’re so tight.” Bill mumbled against Holden’s neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there. He moved his hips, changing his angle a few times before he found what he was looking for.</p><p>“Oh, Bill.” Holden moaned, toes curling and his hands going to rest on Bill’s hips. “Yes, just like that.” He moaned as Bill’s cock found his prostate. Bill’s thrusts sped up and his hips snapped harder into Holden, sending the younger man into a frenzy.</p><p>“Right there?” Bill breathed into Holden’s ear and earned a loud cry in response. “You’re taking me so well. You feel so good around me, baby. You were made for me, made to take my dick, just perfect. It’s never been this good with anyone else.” </p><p>Holden loved the praise Bill heaped upon him, feeling his cock twitch against his stomach every time Bill said he was perfect or how good he was. His hands slipped down Bill’s sweaty back, nails dragging down and leaving red marks. Bill turned his head to capture Holden’s lips, grunting into the kiss ass Holden marked up his back. Bill took one of Holden’s legs and threw it over his shoulder so he could thrust deeper inside, and tightening his hold on Holden’s hips so he had enough leverage to thrust quicker. </p><p>“Bill!” Holden’s back arched, feeling Bill’s cock somehow get deeper inside of him. “M’close.” Holden warned. He felt his cock twitch and precum starting to pool on his belly. He reached down to wrap his hand around his own cock, but Bill grabbed his wrist. “Bill, I need-.”</p><p>“Cum on my cock.” Bill demanded, thrusting harder, and Holden whined out. </p><p>“I don’t-I can’t-.”</p><p>“Come on, I know you can.” Bill began to grind his cock into Holden’s prostate. “You’ve been so good for me. Come on, baby.”</p><p>Holden slowly felt his orgasm building up, a fire in his belly that was growing out of control. His eyes closed and he concentrated on the pleasure he was receiving. His muscles began to clench and his back arched off the bed, his hands held onto Bill tightly as his orgasm started to wash over him. “Oh, I’m cumming. I’m cumming, I’m-Ah!” Holden moaned loudly. His cock twitching and pumping ropes of cum across his stomach as his muscles clenched and his back arched.</p><p>“Shit.” Bill swore once Holden clenched around him, making his impossibly tighter. He lost his rhythm and just rutted into his lover, chasing his own orgasm. “Fuck, I’m close too. Where do y-.”</p><p>“Inside me.” Holden answered, hooking one leg around Bill’s waist to emphasize the point.</p><p>“God, Holden. You’re fucking perfect.” Bill moaned. It only took a few more thrust before he was cumming inside of his lover, emptying deep inside of him. Holden reached up and cupped Bill’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. The two kissed slowly as they regained their breath and came back to their senses. Bill pulled back to rest his forehead against Holden’s. “You okay?”</p><p>Holden smirked. “More than okay.” </p><p>Bill chuckled before pulling back. He slowly pulled out of Holden, ignoring his whine, and leaned down to lick Holden’s cum from his stomach. “You taste good.” Bill said as he pulled back. </p><p>“It’s the green juice.” Holden reasoned and Bill made a disgusted face before rolling off the bed.</p><p>“You just ate my cum, but you’re disgusted by my green juice?” Bill laughed at his quip. Holden watched Bill cross the bedroom and walk into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he re-emerged with a towel. He crawled between Holden’s leg and cleaned his stomach before moving lower. Holden gasped when Bill slipped a finger inside of him to scoop out some of his cum. Bill pulled his finger from Holden and used the towel to clean him up the best he could. He threw the towel into the pile of closers before dropping down next to Holden. </p><p>Holden allowed Bill to pull his limp body against his and snuggle closer to him. Holden turned his head and Bill leaned in to kiss him, but the slow lazy kiss was interrupted by Holden’s stomach growling loudly. The younger man blushed as he pulled away from the kiss. Bill chuckled before looking at the clock over his shoulder. “Pizza?” Bill asked and Holden nodded.</p><p>“Pepperoni please.” Holden watched Bill get out of bed and walked toward the door. He grabbed the robe hanging on the back of the door before opening it and disappearing down the hallway. </p><p>Holden let out a happy sigh as he stretched out his limps. He decided to follow Bill, so he slipped out of bed and walked over to the dresser. Holden looked through the drawers until he came across a T-shirt. The black FBI shirt was just long enough to cover him, stopping just below his ass. It was covered in splotches, clearly stained by bleach, and the letters were starting to crack. It was perfect.</p><p>Holden left the bedroom and walked down the hallway, following Bill’s voice into the kitchen. Bill was on the phone, holding a menu in one hand and the phone in the other. “Yeah, breadsticks...the 6 piece.” Holden walked over to Bill and wrapped his arms around him from behind, giving him a brief hug before pulling back. </p><p>Bill turned to look at Holden and bit his lower lip at the sight of Holden in his shirt. He reached out to grab Holden and bring him closer but the voice on the other end of the phone caught his attention again. “What did you say?” He said as he copped a feel of Holden’s ass.</p><p>Holden smiled and slipped out of Bill’s grasp, exiting the kitchen and moving into the living room. He plopped down on the sofa that he immediately noticed was new. Holden looked around the living room and noticed it was sparsely decorated but most of the items in the room were new, or at least looked new. Nancy probably took everything else. </p><p>He smiled as he noticed there were only two pictures up: one of Bill and Brian and the other of Bill, himself and Wendy at the FBI Christmas Party. Holden grabbed the remote and turned on the television to cancel out the silence. The news was on but he wasn’t paying attention to it. It was only useful for background noise. Only a few seconds passed before Bill rounded the corner and walked into the living room.</p><p>“It’ll be here in about thirty minutes.” Bill said and sat on the other end of the couch, tossing his wallet on the table. Holden nodded and swung his legs onto the couch, stretching them out and placing them in Bill’s lap. Bill grabbed his ankles and allowed his hands to float up and down Holden’s legs and feet. Holden enjoyed the feeling of Bill’s hands on him, rough and calloused like he had imagined. A smile formed on Holden’s face before he burst into a fit of laughter. </p><p>“Why are you laughing?” Bill questioned, shaking his head at Holden’s actions. </p><p>“I’m just…” Holden stopped talking so he could get out the last of his giggles. “I convinced myself that this could never happen. We could never be more than friends and co-workers. You’d never want to be with me, you’d never find me attractive even if on the small chance you liked men. I’m laughing at how wrong I was, at how stupid I was. I missed all the signs. Some profiler I am.”</p><p>“I tried not to like you.” Bill admitted. “I tried to convince myself that I wasn’t attracted to you and that I didn’t want you. I kept telling myself that it was nothing then I started having dreams about you. I knew I was fucked.” Bill explained. “I had to make you mine.”</p><p>“Dreams?” Holden questioned. “What kind of dreams?”</p><p>Bill chuckled. “They started off innocent enough. Hand holding, talking, cuddling. They slowly became less innocent over time.” </p><p>“I really did turn you into a teenage boy.” Holden grinned and Bill swatched his calf for good measure. “Tell me about them.”</p><p>“The most recent one...we were at work and you were riding me in my office.” Bill described.</p><p>“The couch or the chair in your office?” Holden wondered.</p><p>“The chair.” Bill answered. Holden let out hum, thinking for a moment before pulling his legs off Bill’s lap. He crawled across the couch and then swung his leg over Bill’s lap, straddling his lover. Bill’s hands went to hold his hips and helped him settle on his lap.</p><p>“How did I ride you?” Holden asked and then rolled his hips, moving his ass back and forth across Bill’s cock that was hiding under the robe. “Like this?” </p><p>Bill bit his lip, watching Holden simulate riding his cock. He could feel his cock stirring underneath the robe and growing hard again. “Mm, you were bouncing and sometimes rocked your hips.” Bill explained. </p><p>Holden reached for Bill’s robe and pulled it open so he could pull out Bill’s cock. He was already mostly hard by the little bit of teasing Holden had done. He gave it a few strokes before lifting his hips to reposition himself. Holden used his other hand to hike up the shirt before dropping down on Bill’s lap so his cock was between his ass cheeks. He slowly started to bounce and grind on Bill’s cock. “Like this?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes.” Bill grabbed Holden’s ass, holding him there as he moved. </p><p>“Ssh, we wouldn’t want anyone to hear.” Holden playfully smirked and raised his hand to place over Bill’s mouth. Bill opened his mouth at the last second to moan, so a few of Holden’s fingers dipped into his mouth. Bill sucked on them as Holden rutted against him. </p><p>Holden pulled his wet fingers from Bill’s mouth and reached around his body to press them against his hole. The fingers slid easily inside of him. “M’still open from earlier.” Holden moaned and pulled the fingers from his hole and grabbed the base of Bill’s cock. He moved to hover over it and aligned his hole with the tip. Both men moaned as the tip of Bill’s cock breached Holden’s entrance. Holden started to slowly sink down onto Bill’s cock when the doorbell rang.</p><p>“Goddamnit.” Bill groaned at the doorbell. Holden slid off Bill’s cock and moved off his lap. He returned to his place on the couch. </p><p>Bill struggled to hide his erection under his robe. He did the best he could before grabbing his wallet from the table and heading to the door. Holden could hear the door opening and muffled voices before the door slammed closed. Bill reappeared carrying multiple boxes of food.</p><p>“Smartass delivery drivers.” Bill grumbled and placed the food on the table. Holden immediately went for a slice of pizza. </p><p>“What happened?” Holden asked before taking a bite of his pizza.</p><p>“Said to call next time if he needed to go around the block a few times.” Bill explained. “He pointed out my hard on.”</p><p>Holden laughed, almost choking on his food. “I hope you gave him a big tip.”</p><p>Bill scoffed. “He’s lucky I paid for the food.” He watched Holden finish his first piece and reach for a breadstick. “Really?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re really going to leave me like this?” Bill pointed to his erection.</p><p>“I promise.” Holden began. “After I’m done eating, I’m all yours.”</p><p>“Get your fill then.” Bill day back on the couch and continued to watch Holden eat.</p><p>He had many plans for Holden this weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>